The Legend Of Starstreaker
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: When a one night stand brings about unexpected results, Sunstreaker gets a chance to try his hand at being a father. But is the world ready for the adoreable bundle of terror that's wrapped her cute little fingers around it?
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer: I don't own Transformers! I do however own Starstreaker. If you want to use her, your welcome to. For those of you that don't deal well with subtle hints, YES, STARSTREAKER IS SUNSTREAKER'S DAUGHTER. SUNSTREAKER BANGED THE STARSHOT AND GOT HER PREGNENT! Thats how babies usually come about. When a mommy bot loves a daddy bot very very much... Yeah. Prepare for CUTENESS! AW. 

Chapter One- Woopsie...

"Yo! Jetfire to Optimus Prime, you getting this?"

Optimus Prime's head jerked up from the data pads he was scanning, a wide grin crossing his face.

"I cannot tell you how good it is to hear your voice again old friend! I am reading you loud and clear."

"Great! I'm about to make planet fall and I'm bringing some friends. Got co-ordinates for me?"

"10028-E by 3029-S, aim for cover and scan an alt, then proceed to 50038-W-3299-S. We'll meet you there."

"Roger that. Catch ya on the flipside."

With a smirk, Optimus Prime got to his feet, heading towards the rec room. It would be good to have the somewhat cocky, always cheerful commander in his ranks again.

-45 minutes later-

Four silver streaks, in perfect formation, gracefully cut through the night sky, hitting the ground several feet from each other in sync. Moments later, four protoforms stood, one massive, the other three smaller but equally impressive. Three turned to look at the smallest of the three as it let out an audiable gasp, concern filling bright blue optics as they spoke softly in an alien tongue. The smallest shoved them away, obviously insisting it was fine and transforming, somewhat sloppily into a bright pink 997 Twin Turbo Porsche. The other three looked at each other and shrugged, two shifting neatly into Lamborghini Galladro, one red and one gold and the other leaping into the air, turning into a B-12 Spirit Stealth Bomber Jet. Together they made their way down the highway, the Pink Porsche with the Lamborghini's flanking it and the Jet flying protectively overhead.

A bright blue and red semi truck, a yellow and lime green search and rescue vehicle and a bright yellow Camero with black racing stripes sat in a line on the top of the lookout. As the two cars pulled up, the jet transformed in mid air, landing gracefully on his feet. As if on cue, the others followed suit, the bright yellow Camero launching himself through the air as he transformed and tackling the Jet, who laughed and caught him in mid air, face planting him into the ground.

"Missed ya too lil buddy. You still can't hit worth a dead con, but I missed ya. Commander Optimus Prime Sir! I've brought the twins and..." Still holding Bumblebee face planted on the ground, the Jet saluted crisply, much to the amusement of everyone, before he was interrupted in mid explanation but a pain filled gasp. Ratchet moved forward as Sunstreaker caught the smaller pink one, a look of concern on his face.

"OUT OF MY WAY" Concern crossed their faces as the medic examined the heap of pink metal on the ground.

"A femme?"

Jetfire nodded. "Sharp Shooter. Her name is Starshot. She seemed fine on entry. Dunno what happened..."

"This femme is carrying a sparkling..." Ratchet looked up at them, an expression of joy mixed with concern on his face.

Sunstreaker optic's widened in a familiar Oh Crap expression. "Wha...What?"

"Sparkling..." Optimus breathed, joy filling his spark.

The twins immediately began to fight, yelling at each other in twinspeak, Jetfire and Optimus struggling to pry them apart. There was little doubt as to who the father was.

-4 years later-

Four wonderful years later, life changed again.

"I'm sorry Sunny, I couldn't save her..."

Side by side they stood, as it had always been. But this time, three sparks beat as one, where there had once been two. Sunstreaker hadn't had a chance to spark bond with Starshot. In a way, all three of them were grateful. It would have made today that much harder if he had. Sunstreaker hung his head. He had loved her, that much was true. The twins looked down at the little sparkling between them, each holding one of her tiny hands in their own as streaks of blue trickled down her cheeks. As they saw her pain, they too opened up, letting tears of grief fall in honor of the passing of the femme that had brought them so much. Normally, the loss of one of her creators would do increadable damage to such a young sparkling, but that night, as the twins slept together on the same recharge berth, as they had done before Starshot had been dragged irreversibly into their lives by a one night stand, Starstreaker curled up between them, feeling comforted and safe pressed against two strong chest plates. She did not feel the loss of her mother so strongly now, as the void created by her death was filled by her father's other, much stronger half as the brothers let their bond weave itself soothingly around her tiny spark. Together, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker helped her heal and in turn, her bright little spark healed them as well.

-Two Years Later-

"clickclick..."

Ironhide smirked softly, not pausing as he carefully cleaned his cannon. He did however lift his head as there was a loud crash outside his door. Optics moving to the weapons crate he knew she was hiding behind, he raised an optic ridge.

"clickclickwheeze"

The door slid open, revealing a frantic looking Bluestreak. "Hide! Have you seen Starstreaker? She's gotten out again."

Ironhide continued to smirk, turning back to his cannon. "Nope." It wasn't exactly a lie. Technically, he hadn't "seen" her.

"Slag! Where could she be? The twins are going to kill me!" Bluestreak charged out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Ok, what'd you do this time?"

"Nothin..."

"Star." He raised both optic ridges and the spindly little sparkling sheepishly came out from behind the crate. He knew what was coming. He twisted his face into a hardened scowl and prepared for battle as she widened her big blue optics and slowly smiled up at him.

"What makes you so sure I did somethin?"

"Cause I know you lil runt. You did somethin. Now fess up or I'm gonna tell Blue where you are."

"I swear! I didn't do nothin!" Those big blue optics didn't fool him for a minute. Years of doing battle with a sparkling Bumblebee had trained him well. He let her know she wasn't winning with a look and she finally caved, climbing around his cannon and curling up in his lap. He smiled.

"It's no fun if I tell!"

He looked down at her expectantly. She sighed, bringing her foot up to kick his chin. He caught her foot, chuckling. "I took all the bolts but one out of uncle Optimus's..."

She was cut off by a loud crash and a suprised hollar. Ironhide groaned as a grin of triumph crossed her cute little face. Like father, like daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: I don't own Transformers! I do however own Starstreaker. If you want to use her, your welcome to. For those of you that don't deal well with subtle hints, YES, STARSTREAKER IS SUNSTREAKER'S DAUGHTER. SUNSTREAKER BANGED THE STARSHOT AND GOT HER PREGNENT! Thats how babies usually come about. When a mommy bot loves a daddy bot very very much... Yeah. Prepare for CUTENESS! AW.

**Chapter Two- Welcome Home**

"That's a Biogenerative Line." Ratchet sighed heavily and pointed to a chrome tube above the brutal looking cannon hole in Sunstreaker's abdomen.

" It controls the self regenerative functions of the body. Simply put, it is required for healing. As you can see, your fathers is intact and functioning, which is why you needn't worry. Have a little faith in me Star, I've been doing this longer then you've been activated."

Sideswipe reached out, rubbing the top of Starstreaker's head soothingly before sliding his fingers around her scruff bar and dragging her gently from the table Sunstreaker lay on to the one he lay on, waiting until his twin was repaired so that Ratchet could patch the gaping hole in his leg and wrapped an arm around her. She chirped softly and snuggled against his chest. "Sunny'll be alright Star. Ratchet can fix anything."

"Hmph!" Ratchet grumbled, turning his attention back to welding Sunstreaker's central coolant line back in place, wishing not for the first time, that his vocabulary wasn't limited by having a sparkling in the room.

"Promise?"

"I promise you, that I will do my very best little one. You can hold me to that." Ratchet turned, looking down at her soothingly, before moving to his locked cabnit across the room. A cabnit the twins had broken into several times to pilfer high grade and other chemicals kept out of reach of the general public. He returned with an energon lollipop, holding it out to Starstreaker, who shoved it eagerly in her mouth before turning his attention back to putting Sunstreaker back together.

"Aw! Don't I get a lollipop?" Ratchet grabbed a wrench, smashing it against the now awake Sunstreaker's face plate.

"SUNNY!" Ratchet scowled as Starstreaker flew across the table, landing on his back and pulled herself onto his shoulders, looking down at her father gleefully.

"Starstreaker, I am not a climbing apparatus."

Sunstreaker smiled up at his little bundle of joy weakly as she ignored Ratchet and reached down, running her fingertips along his face plate. "Missed me huh?"

"Miss you always." Starstreaker whispered softly, reaching through the spark bond for reassurance. Both of her fathers reached back. With a happy chirp she dropped to the floor, leaving the medbay without a word.

Ratchet watched curiously. He had given up on trying to understand the relationship between the sparkling and the twins the same way he had given up on trying to understand the relationship of the twins. There was no understanding it. It simply was. Whatever had just happened, the sparkling was fine.

"Hey doc, you gonna fix me or what? I mean I know how much you love doing repairs and all."

Turning back to the golden pain in his aft on the table, Ratchet grinned. "Oh yes. Especially now that Starstreaker isn't here, YOU GLITCH RIDDLED RUST SUCKING SLAGTARD!"

The twins grinned at each other.

-Five minutes later-

"clickclick"

Ironhide instantly powered down his cannons, which whined in protest at being shut down right after charging for a shot, an expression of pure fury on his face . He bellowed."RUNT! FRONT AND CENTER"

Knowing what was coming, Starstreaker came out, standing in front of Ironhide with her head hung.

"Wanna talk."

"Later. Right now, your going to explain to me what your doing in the firing range when you know how dangerous it is." Ironhide gave her a softened version of his "You better bend over and kiss your aft goodbye" look.

"Need help"

Ironhide's anger vanished and he dropped to his knees, looking her over carefully. "Whats wrong?"

Leaning on the tips of her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his audio receptor. His optics narrowed slightly, then widened, filling the firing range with a deep laugh as he heard what exactly she wanted help with.

-Four hours later-

Two very tired, but fully repaired twins stared with a mixture of complete awe, amusement and pride through the open door of their room. Grins crossing their faces they looked down at the beaming sparkling who stood beside them.

"How?" Sunstreaker breathed.

"Hide."

"You convensed Hide to help you?" Sideswipe looked impressed.

"Yep. You like it?"

"You kidding? It's awesome!" The twins said in unison.

The room stood empty. Everything that had been in it, including the recharge berth and every can of wax Sunstreaker owned, had been painstakingly welded to the ceiling. Painted in big sloppy letters on the floor, using Sunstreaker's private stash of high gloss gold paint were the words "Welcome Home Sunny and Sides"

The twins had never been so proud.


	3. Chapter 3

-Two days Earlier-

"RUNT! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE FIRING RANGE? YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN.." Ironhide bellowed furiously. A firing range was no place for a sparkling and she knew it!

"THWAP"

Ironhide and Jetfire stared at the little sparkling with wide optics. Starstreaker grinned broadly.

"Do that again runt..."

Her grin widening, Starstreaker transformed her arm into a cannon and fired, putting a small dent in the wall, right beside the first one.

"Hoo-DANG Hide, we got a prodigy here." Jetfire hooted gleefully.

"Hide... It's stuck!" Starstreaker's panicked voice caused the two giant mech's to look down in concern as she shook her arm, terror flooding her face as she tried to transform it back into a hand unsuccessfully.

"Easy there runt, calm down and focus. Transformation's gotta flow.."

CRACK

Ironhide facepalmed. Jetfire laughed. "Stop. Ya broke yer transformation cog."

Seeing the streaks of blue gushing down Starstreaker's cheeks Ironhide smiled gently, scooping her up "We'll continue this later Jet. I'm gonna get her to Ratchet."

"Sure thing big guy. Catch ya for some high grade after shift?"

Ironhide nodded, cuddling the now quietly sobbing sparkling between his cannon and his chest and heading down the hall.

"Easy runt, you'll be just fine. Ratchet'll have you fixed up in no time."

"No! NO RATCHET!"

Ironhide paused in mid step, looking down at her curiously "How come?"

"He'll yell at me..." She whispered, trembling slightly. Ironhide smiled gently.

"He yells at everyone runt, that's how he shows he cares."

To Ironhide's surprise, she trembled again, trying to hide under his chest plate. He squirmed as she dug her fingers into his wiring, trying to get leverage and looked down at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding!"

"You won't fit in there."

"Watch me."

He grunted as she head butted him with surprising strength and chuckled. "Star..."

BOOM! FWAPFWAPFWAP!CRASH!WHAM!

In an instant all traces of humor disappeared as Ironhide flipped her behind him, pressing her against the wall as both cannons charged. She blinked in confusion as the air around them filled with smoke.

"Hide..."

"It's gonna be ok runt... You wanted to hide right?"

He looked down at her, trying to look calm as he focused on his transformation cogs, pulling armor off his arms and legs to widen his chest plate. "In you get. No matter what happens, don't come out of there until someone you know asks you to. Got me?"

She nodded, climbing in and nuzzling against the warmth of the protoform underneath.

Ironhide closed his armor around the sparkling and took off in a jog down the hall, for the first time ever, heading away from the fighting, processors racing as the base came down around him. He cursed under his breath as he was tackled and knocked to the floor, rolling, he crammed his cannon between the hidden sparkling and his chest, struggling to heave his attacker up enough to get his leg under him and praying Starstreaker was alright as he tuned himself into saving them. Looking up at the Decepticon that was slamming it's fist into his face, his spark filled with dread. It couldn't be, he had killed the spawn of a glitch in Mission City... Bellowing he brought his knee up, hurling Demolisher off him and firing his cannon into the monster's face, trying to get away.

He swore out loud as Demolisher dodged and noticing the lack of armour on his arms, tackled again, digging into his biceps with a vicious grip. Ironhide bellowed as his arm was ripped from the socket, unprotected wiring crushed and shredded under the Decepticon's brutal assault as he gave up on offensive and focused on protecting his chest and the precious sparkling beneath.

He was worried about the lack of movement coming from under his chest plate, as he slammed his good shoulder into Demolisher and fired another shot, this time point blank into his abdomen. Agony ripped through him as with a cracking sound he knew all too well, his bad hip joint gave out and he struggled to stay on his feet. Where the slag were the twins? As if on cue, Demolisher's head came off, rolling on the floor, just as his leg went, sending him crashing to the floor.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" He looked up at Sideswipe, who was covered in energon. The expression on the red twins face explained why he had been delayed. Energon trickled from a gaping hole in his leg and he was covered in dents and dings. The fact that Sunstreaker was nowhere to be seen worried the weapons specialist like nothing else.

"So... Sorry Hide... I came as fast as I could... You look like hell." Sideswipe leaned heavily against the wall, bracing his rifle against his hip.

"You look worse..Where's Sunny?."

"Med Bay... You missed one hell of a fight...Where's Starstreaker?"

"Under my chest plate...We need to get her to med bay." Ironhide grunted, trying to get up, praying she was alright. He didn't feel leaking energon, but why the slag wasn't she moving? Relief filled his spark as her tiny voice echoed from within.

"Hide... Can I come out now?"

"Sure can Stars, you ok?" Sideswipe knelt painfully next to Ironhide, who used his shoulder as leverage to sit up and focused, opening his chest plate so the little sparkling could climb out. To the utter shock of both of them, she was grinning. "THAT WAS SO COOL! Can we do it again?"

Sideswipe burst out laughing as Ironhide fell backwards, sprawling out on the floor with a look of utter defeat. "Primus runt, your gonna be the death of me..."


End file.
